


you get me high

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Teasing, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: At some point Brian had already fallen in love with Roger.





	you get me high

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote this. Like seriously. I wrote porn - detailed porn - basically for the first time. o__o So, sorry if that's not as good as it could be. This also got kind of long and fluffy, too. 
> 
> The idea came as I wanted to write something about Rogerina and well... My mind went really crazy. ;D Sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Brian found it incredibly hard to focus on acting like a lady as Roger was sitting only a few meters away in that sexy schoolgirl outfit. Ever since Roger had stepped into the same room, Brian hadn’t been able to stop himself from stealing glances at the drummer. Of course Roger had to look so gorgeous – he always looked gorgeous so it was only logical he was gorgeous in drag, too. 

As Brian’s eyes scanned along Roger’s legs he could feel the heat smoldering in the lower part of his body, the sight of Roger being way too much to handle for his crush clouded mind. Brian knew it was a bit risky but he still let his gaze wander up on Roger’s body, absentmindedly licking his lips as he imagined how pretty Roger would look underneath him, the outfit on him completely disheveled, those blue eyes foggy of pleasure and moans leaving between those red lips as Brian would bury himself inside of him again and again.

”Brian!” Someone shouting his name pulled Brian back from his daydreaming and he tore his gaze away from Roger only to see that everyone around was now looking at him amused grins on their faces. Brian could feel his cheeks starting to burn as he lowered his gaze. He shifted nervously, crossing his legs and hoped that no one would say anything but of course luck was not on his side that day.

”Seems like our dear Roggie looks a bit distracting,” Freddie commented, causing others to chuckle and Brian wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow him whole and hide him from everyone.

”Maybe I should start dressing up in drag more often, then,” Roger stated and Brian’s eyes shot up to meet the drummer’s. Roger batted his eyes, blowing him a kiss and smirking right after and if Brian had been eating something right, he surely would have choked.

** _Dammit._ **

”Okay, you two can continue flirting later, we have a music video shoot to finish,” Freddie exclaimed walking over to Brian and patting him on the shoulders. ”Darling, please try to focus now. I’m sure you can have your fun later,” the singer continued, though this time he had leaned closer to Brian’s ear and was speaking more quietly.

Brian’s cheeks were still burning of heat and his mouth felt like a sandpaper but he nodded in agreement nonetheless. He could at least try to focus, though he wasn’t sure he would succeed at it.

x x x

As soon as they got to know everything was wrapped, Brian let out a little sigh. In the end he had somehow managed to keep himself focused on the acting but Roger certainly didn’t make it easy. During every tiny break they had had, the drummer had made sure to tease Brian by leaning against the table with his hands, back bent so that his butt was directed at Brian or caressing his thighs, lifting the hem of his skirt up a little bit. Due to all that teasing Brian was now all hot and bothered, desperately trying to hide the problem in his lower body.

He looked around, seeing people packing things up and getting ready to leave the set. John and Freddie were quietly talking by the stairs and Brian could swear Roger had been there just a moment ago.

”Looking for me?” Roger’s familiar voice reached his ears from behind and Brian turned around to see Roger standing there, arms crossed, leaning against wall. There was a slight smirk dancing on the drummer’s lips and the look in his blue eyes was somewhat mysterious. Brian drew in a short breath, his heart making a few extra jumps, then deciding to continue beating in a faster rhythm.

”Not really,” Brian answered to Roger’s question, even though he knew the drummer would see right through the lie. Roger let out a amused laugh, shaking his head as he straightened himself up and walked closer to Brian. The thin material of the night gown Brian was still wearing felt heavy on Brian and it stuck to his hot skin like a sticker on paper. 

”You know you aren’t doing very good job at fooling anyone?” Roger spoke with a slow and soft voice, stopping right in front of Brian. The faint scent of some kind of perfume filled Brian’s nostrils as he breathed in slowly, trying to keep himself calm. The scent was sweet and girly, there was no doubt about that, and it only messed up Brian’s already messy mind more. He tried to take a step back but Roger quickly grabbed a handful of his night gown, preventing him from moving.

”Oh, you ain’t going anywhere yet...” Roger started, changing his voice so that he sounded more like a girl and Brian could barely breath. Then Roger rose to his toes, leaning even more closer to Brian, blue eyes now darker and lips curved into a mischievous smile. Brian swallowed, heart racing in his chest, as he felt the heat build up again in his lower body.

Roger leaned in more, his lips brushing against Brian’s as he spoke. ”Look at yourself now, already worked up and I haven’t even done anything yet,” Roger cut off as he quickly nibbled at Brian’s bottom lip. Brian gasped, his mind spinning as his hands automatically grabbed Roger’s hips.

”Do you want more?” Roger whispered against Brian’s lips and Brian barely registered as the answer fell out of his mouth.  
”Yes.”

Roger hummed pleased before pulling away and meeting Brian’s heated gaze. ”Wait for 10 minutes and then… You know where to find me,” the drummer said and winked at Brian before turning in his heels and disappearing from Brian’s sight.

x x x

That 10 minutes was probably the longest Brian had ever had to wait and besides changing his clothes and freshening up he had also had time to panic before he found himself in Roger’s trailer. The panic however was completely forgotten as he saw Roger was lying on the bed, still wearing the schoolgirl outfit, smiling sweetly at him.

”Lock the door, sir,” the drummer said highlighting the word ’sir’ and something unfamiliar moved within Brian as he turned to lock the door. Then he wasted no time as he walked over to bed, eyes scanning over Roger’s clothed body as he sat close to the drummer. He reached out his right hand, placing it on the side of Roger’s face and slowly starting to run his fingers along the lines. 

”So beautiful...” Brian breathed out, gently running his thumb over Roger’s lips. Roger’s eyes fluttered as Brian’s hand fell lower, first to his neck and then on to his chest. The air surrounding them felt already heavy with tension but it only seemed to grow heavier as their eyes met.

”What do you want?”

”You. I want you. All of it. Don’t hold back.”

Roger’s answer was all Brian needed and he pushed the drummer against the mattress with quite a force, climbing then on top of him.

”You’ve been such a tease, so naughty girl,” Brian said with an almost growl, leaning closer to Roger who smirked.

”Yes, sir, so naughty. Maybe you should punish me.”

”Oh, don’t tempt me,” Brian said, sneaking his fingers in the tie around Roger’s neck and tucking it to make it looser. Roger sighed, his hot breath fanning over Brian’s face, and sending shivers down Brian’s spine.  
”Please, sir. I need you.”

Brian hummed as he finally captured Roger’s lips in a kiss. Roger’s one hand found its way to Brian’s neck, while the other was firmly placed on Brian’s side as the drummer answered the kiss with passion. Brian’s mind was spiralling, the waves of heat coursing through his body as Roger’s tongue pushed past his lips and he ground his hips against Roger’s, their moans drowning in the kiss.

As the air came needed Brian reluctantly pulled away, panting, and he met Roger’s lust hazy gaze. He looked so damn gorgeous that it was already almost too much and Brian’s hands were fast when he started to unbutton Roger’s shirt. He couldn’t bother with the last few of them, though, so he just ripped them apart, not caring about ruining the shirt. The sight that welcomed him made him smirk pleased – Roger’s chest was covered with dark blue lace bra, though they actually didn’t cover much as Brian could see the nipples shining through the fabric.

He placed his other hand on the chest, right above the bra, then slowly moving his fingers along the hot warm, smooth skin and eventually reaching the lace covered nipple. He ran thumb over it a few times, enjoying seeing how Roger’s breath hitched and eyes fluttered closed. Brian repeated the motion again, this time earning a slight moan from Roger.

”Please...” 

The sound of Roger begging went right to the south and Brian was sure he wouldn’t last long if he kept going with teasing. Hell, he was sure he could come only by touching Roger and seeing him writhing underneath him, but he wanted more. He was quick to move away from Roger, so that he could discard his shirt, trousers and briefs – a grunt left from his mouth as his straining cock was freed and he was on top of Roger with one swift movement.

”Do you have - -” Brian didn’t get to finish his sentence as Roger pulled a small bottle of lube from under the pillow and gave it to him. Brian took it in his other had while his other was making its way up on Roger’s bare thigh, lifting up the hem of skirt and exposing more and more of skin. He stopped to caress the soft skin of Roger’s inner thigh, causing the drummer to shiver and buck his hips up. Brian was expecting to meet some kind of fabric as he moved his hand closer to his goal but instead he met only bare skin. 

”Oh, what a lovely surprise,” he basically purred, leaning in to kiss Roger just as his fingers wrapped around Roger’s cock. Roger’s moan got drowned by the kiss and Brian moved his hand along the shaft slowly, brushing the tip with his thumb which caused Roger to draw in a breath through his nose and arch his back slightly. As Brian finally let go, Roger whined at the loss of contact but Brian was guick to open up the bottle and spread the lube on his fingers and brought the first finger close to Roger’s opening. Roger gasped, instinctively spreading his legs to grant Brian a better access and Brian wasted no time as he started to push his finger in.

”Oh god, yes,” Roger’s voice was breathy as Brian’s finger was finally properly seated in the velvety heat and he started to work Roger open. The sounds that left between Roger’s lips as he soon added another finger, were driving Brian crazy, his mind was clouded by lust and cock throbbing in need of friction. It didn’t take long as Brian could add a third finger and the way Roger whimpered as Brian hit his sweet spot was like music to guitarist’s ears. Roger pushed and rolled his hips, chasing more friction and it was clear he was losing it bit by it.

”I’m ready, take me.” It came out like a demand and Brian was ecstatic to comply. He added some lube to his hand and stroked his cock a few times, spreading the lube along the shaft and then positioned himself to Roger’s hole. He slowly pushed the tip in, searching for an eye contact and as he met Roger’s gaze, he almost forgot how to breathe. Beside that lust darkened blue sea, there was this softness and longing Brian didn’t remember seeing before and as he finally bottomed out, he grunted at feeling of velvety heat surrounding him. 

Soon Roger nodded, allowing Brian to start moving and so he did. He pulled almost fully out and then pushed back in, trying to find a good pace. Roger spread his legs more, placing his hands on Brian’s bare back and soft groans escaped between his parted lips with each movement of Brian’s hips. Their eye contact was never broken – Brian was drowning in the hazy sea, something warm moving in his chest as Roger’s gaze got even more soft. 

”Ah, I- I need more.”

Desperation was evident in Roger’s voice as he dug the tips of his fingers into Brian’s skin and Brian took the hint. He sneaked his fingers again around Roger’s shaft, earning a loud moan in return, and fastened the pace of his thrusts, finally allowing himself to lose control. Seeing Roger there, lying underneath him and looking disheveled, was far better than any daydream image he had had. He knew he wouldn’t last long anymore but he wanted Roger to come first. His hand worked faster on the drummer’s shaft and he leaned down to take Roger’s another lace covered nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently scratching it with his teeth as he pounded into him.

”I- I’m – Ah, so close, please sir – ahhh, I need to come.”

Roger was panting, his fingertips digging more into Brian’s skin and Brian could already feel the need for release building up. He licked Roger’s nipple before pulling away and their eyes met again as he breathed out the next words.

”Come for me, baby girl.”

It was enough to send Roger over the edge – he shivered, his back arching as he cried, hot cum making a mess on the skirt and Brian’s hand. The sight of Roger coming apart was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen and he didn’t need to chase for his high for long. He came after a few hard thrusts, his whole body trembling and mind blanking as his cum painted the walls inside of Roger. He caught his breath for a while, coming down from the high, pulling then out and collapsing beside Roger. 

Roger turned to him, leaning in to kiss him lazily and Brian hummed contently, tiny sparks coursing here and there within him. Their gazes met after Roger pulled away and there was a dazed smile on Roger’s lips. Brian smiled at him back. They stayed like that maybe a few minutes, until Brian realized how sticky mess they had made and reluctantly pulled himself up from the bed, going to look for a cloth he could clean up.

As he had wiped Roger clean and helped him to get rid of the ruined clothes and the wig, he settled beside the drummer again, opening his arms and Roger immediately snuggled up to him. Brian placed a sweet kiss on to Roger’s forehead, who let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. Slowly Brian drew circles to Roger’s back while his mind processed what had just happened. The feeling he had now – it was like his heart was swimming in the warm water, the tiny butterflies happily flying in the bottom of his stomach and he couldn’t fight the content smile that made its way on his lips.

Then he remembered the look in Roger’s eyes, the softness and longing, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it had meant. 

”Bri...” Roger’s quiet voice cut off his train of thoughts. Brian’s eyes met his, the look in those blue orbs shy and hesitant now as Roger gently stroked Brian’s chest with his fingers.

”Yes?”  
”Was this just a… one time thing?”

Something in Roger’s essence made Brian’s heart sting. It seemed like the drummer was afraid of to hear Brian’s answer, his usual confidence now hidden underneath the hesitation.

”Roger...” Brian softly started, smiling. ”I like you, I really do and I don’t want this to be just a one time thing.”

Roger’s eyes lightened up at Brian’s words, his lips curved into a smile and Brian could feel him relax more in his embrace.

”I don’t want this to be a one time thing, either,” Roger confessed. ”I’ve been trying to get you to notice my feelings for god knows how long and if I had known it would require me to dress up in drag I would have done it way sooner.”

Brian chuckled, shaking his head.

”Better later than never.”

Roger smiled at Brian and Brian couldn’t resist to press a quick kiss on his lips. Roger hummed and then yawn split his mouth. It was obvious he was tired but he looked so adorable and Brian’s heart swelled as Roger lowered his head on to his chest. He tightened his arms around the drummer, bathing in the warmth of him, feeling so happy and settled and he realized that it was something he could get used to. 

They might still have a thing or two to work out but Brian knew they would come clean with them soon. Now all that mattered was the angelic drummer lying in his embrace, his soft, even breaths filling the air and the warmth in Brian’s heart. And while he had not said it out loud yet, he was sure that at some point he had already fallen in love with Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :D


End file.
